


PJO Tumblr Compilation

by wafflesandkruge



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge
Summary: Compilation of shorter works I've written for prompts on my tumblr





	PJO Tumblr Compilation

  * I’d like to think that sometime after graduating college, Percy and Annabeth decide to go on a sort of “Greatest Hits of Their Preteen Lives” road trip across the US 
  * They’ve always talked about doing one, and it’s not until the last two years of college that they start planning one for real
  * Their friends somehow catch wind of this trip and every day they’re bombarded with suggestions
  * And as soon as graduation’s over, they head off
  * First, they make a stop at Annabeth’s house in San Francisco for a few days
  * There, they load up an antique cherry-red Mustang that Annabeth’s father had secretly been restoring for her as a graduation present
  * (I just really like the image of Percabeth with the hood down in a classic car cruising down some interstate)
  * While they’re there, they also pay a visit to Alcatraz island where they saved Briares ages ago
  * Over the course of a month, they wind across the country revisiting locations from their quests
  * They go to Las Vegas, Hoover Dam, The St. Louis Arch, Mt. Saint Helens (they definitely recreate their first kiss), Waterland, and many others
  * Some of the locations are places where they can easily laugh about how young and inexperienced they were, some make them grateful the other person is still there with them, and some make them quiet as they remember the friends they’ve lost
  * The trip eventually ends with them on the beach at Montauk where the Jacksons now keep a permanent cabin thanks to Sally’s book royalties
  * The sun’s setting and they’re sitting on the sand, holding hands, facing the ocean and the fact that they’re soon going to be separated again
  * Annabeth’s going to grad school for architecture while interning at an older half-sibling’s firm
  * Percy’s been asked by Chiron to stay year-round as a camp counselor and instructor
  * So they’ll still see each other, just not as often as they’d like
  * When the sun’s almost completely gone, Percy turns to her with the same crooked smile on his face
  * “Remember what happened the night of my sixteenth birthday?”
  * She grins back, already knowing what’s about to happen
  * “Why don’t you help me jog my memory?”
  * Then they’re running and laughing, seeing who can get to the ocean first
  * And within the silvery water interspersed with brilliant hues of orange from the sunset, it was pretty much the second best underwater kiss of all time




End file.
